New Generations
by KaiIsAwesome
Summary: Just the new generations of ninja, and when evil attacks they are told about their past and must work together to fight against evil. Rated T for future chapters. Kai/Skylor Jay/Nya Cole/Seliel Zane/Pixal Lloyd/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so these are my OC's.**

 **Name: Kameron Smith**

 **Parents: Kai and Skylor**

 **Age: 21**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Element: Amber**

 **Name: Autumn Smith**

 **Parents: Kai and Skylor**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair Color: Light Red**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Name: Chris Smith**

 **Parents: Kai and Skylor**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Name: Charlotte Smith**

 **Parents: Kai and Skylor**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Element: Amber**

 **Name: Mark Smith**

 **Parents: Kai and Skylor**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Element: None**

 **Name: Will Smith**

 **Parents: Kai and Skylor**

 **Age: 12**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Element: Magma**

 **A/N: That's A LOT of kids! I put them in the order of the oldest. The triplets are Chris, Charlotte, and Mark. DISCLAIMER: I MADE THIS UP. The elements can go to two genders, but not a repetition of a gender. Also, an extra element is added after Mark, to make him feel less special. HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **Name: Jason Walker**

 **Parents: Jay and Nya**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Element: Lightning**

 **Name: Amanda Walker**

 **Parents: Jay and Nya**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Auburn**

 **Element: Water**

 **A/N: Those are Jay and Nya's, if you can't tell, you're BLIND. Go see an** **opthamologist.**

 **Name: Carmon Brookstone**

 **Parents: Cole and Seliel**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Name Chase Brookstone**

 **Parents: Cole and Seliel**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Element: None, just ghost powers**

 **A/N: Ok, so Chase is actually a ghost because of Cole's scar, don't get mad at me, its just the way I put it.**

 **Name: Jade Garmadon**

 **Parents: Lloyd and Alyssa(dead)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Element: Energy**

 **A/N: Yeah her Mom ded.**

 **Name: Nick Julian**

 **Parents: Zane and Pixal**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair Color: Blonde(Robot)**

 **Element: Ice**

 **A/N: He is built by Pixal and Zane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The update has arrived! I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's just a flashback to when Chris, Charlotte, and Mark were born.**

 **Kameron's POV**

I remember that night, when I first saw them.

 _13 years ago_

"Stay home here, watch over Autumn. She's in pain, she needs to get to the hospital, fast." Dad moved fast, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door.

"I'll see you soon. Uncle Jay will be over in about an hour. Stay safe. I'm coming Skylor!"

I didn't know how to react. I was only 8, I didn't think that I could watch over a four year old. After a minute of thinking, I went upstairs to Autumn's room, and said to her,

"Mommy and Daddy just had to go for a while and while they're gone, we're gonna be with Uncle Jay!" I said that with my best four year old voice, and she actually responded, she usually didn't talk.

"Yay! I love Uncle Jay, he's so funny, but what's wrong with Mommy, she didn't tuck me in last night, and she didn't read me a book like she usually does." I don't think that she knows that Mom is pregnant, it's probably too complicated for her small little brain.

"Well, she's pregnant, and when they're like that, it doesn't feel too good." She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What's...pregnant?"

"It means she has a baby."

"Ohhh, and I can be a big sister!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, you will be a big sister." I smiled, I liked it when she is happy.

About 10 minutes later Uncle Jay arrived.

"Hi!" Autumn ran to him and hugged him. He smiled,

"I knew you'd miss me. How's it going?"

"We're fine, we can't wait to meet our new sibling,"He paused,"or siblings."

"I heard that they're triplets."

"SERIously! That means I get to be a big big big sister!" Autumn gleamed.

"Yes, you will be a big big big sister." Jay smiled at his niece's happiness. Hey, that's what I basically said. Will we have to say that to here if or when ever we get a new child. I smiled at my own joke.

"Wow. I didn't know the babies would be triplets, I thought it was just one."

"I was a little surprised too, when I first heard the news. Ok, it's time to go to bed. Brush your teeth, floss, take a shower, whatever you need to do to get to bed."

"Ok." I walked to my bathroom. I could hear my sister say,

"Oke doke!" She was too funny. I told my Uncle I was done, and asked for him to tuck me into bed. He said that it would take a moment, since he had to do stuff with Autumn. He came over here and tucked me in, and I fell asleep right away.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

I woke up to see someone lying on my bed. I said,

"Autumn! Get your Gluteus Maximus off of my bed!" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's a Gluteus Maxim-"

"It's a butt, Golden Girl."

"Uh, what a Golde-"

"Just, nevermind."

"The reason why I wanted to come to you here was cause Mommy and Daddy are here!"

"They are, where are they?"

"Daddys in the kitchen while Mommys on the sofa. The babies are next to her, and they're so cute!"

"Cool! I want to see the babies!" I jumped out of bed, and went to the living room where Mom was. I saw the babies and thought they were really cute.

"What genders are they?" Mom smiled at me, and said,

"Well this one, at the end, is the oldest, and is a boy named Chris. He was born at 11:58 PM. This girl, Charlotte was second and born at 12:02 AM. The last baby, on your end, is a boy named Mark, and he was born at 12:05 AM."

"Cool, that means they, in all, have two birthdays."

"Hm, I guess you're right." Mom smiled, and hugged me.

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **A/N: So that was my second chapter. It was just a flashback, and all Kameron's POV. I hope you liked it. Review, Comment, Like, Follow, Fav. Whichever one is fine. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Update! Praise the Lord! Ok, so this isn't proofread, like the other one since last time it was almost time to go to school and right now it's night and time to go to bed. I hope you enjoy! I don't force you to review, just would like it so I can see how I can improve.**

 **Chris's POV**

I woke up to the sound of buzzing in my ears. I woke up, tired, and went to my bathroom to see Charlotte in there making a ponytail. I frowned, my voice low and grouchy,

"What are you doing here," She looked up,

"Oh, I didn't even see you there," I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, right. Now tell me why you are in my bathroom!"

"Ok, ok, don't get so personal now! I woke up, at 4:25, like I usually do."

"Lunatic."

"Sure, whatever, anyways, I woke up, got dressed, and I ate some breakfast, but I forgot to take a shower! So I went back upstairs, and was about to take my shower when I saw Will come into my room. He told me he wasn't feeling too good and asked if he could stay with someone since Mark wasn't up-someone who he usually goes to if he's feeling bad. Well, he needed to throw up, and he didn't make it in time to the toilet, and threw up."

"Gross."

"I know," my triplet paused,"he said he "felt better" and I told him if he felt better, he should clean it up. He's cleaning it up now, and I took my shower in your room, and now - I am doing my hair." She undid the ponytail and brushed her brown hair some more. Sighing, I walked to my bed and lied on it. I waited for a while until she came out.

"There, all yours." She left the room as her ponytail bobbed up and down. She probably went to her room to go on Instagram for the next hour and a half.

"By the way, nice hair." I laughed, I just woke up and my red hair was all over the place. School started at 7:30. It was 5:30 now. Mark would be waking up in 5 minutes, then, he'd have someone to talk to.

I walked down the hallway and passed my parents' room. They were both gone. Of course, Mom had to leave to her office at 3:00 am. At least she got home at 1:45. She was the boss at Smart Decisions for Smart Lives, aka SDSL. Dad is a movie director, and he works all day.

I went back into my bedroom and went into my bathroom. I combed my hair and took a shower. Once I was done, I went downstairs. I saw Charlotte sitting on the couch while Mark was eating cereal.

My sister Autumn came in five minutes later, saying that it was Friday and she had to look after us because Mom and Dad had to go to some 2 week trip. She was glad it was only today because she didn't want to "babysit" us like we're babies.

 **Amanda's POV**

I wake up, ready to go. I look around. I'm glad today is Friday.

 _s_

"Hi." I walk up to my bus stop, waving to a what I thought was a new boy. He turned around, looking at me.

"You're new, right?" I didn't recognise him. I thought I may have seen him somewhere, but I don't know where.

"I've actually been going since the 3rd grade. I just moved."

"Oh, ok." He looked like he was in 9th or 10th grade. I wasn't sure. I looked around, waiting for my brother. I didn't want him to be late, because the bus would be there in one minute.

I saw a figure, running as fast as he could to the bus stop. My brother. I greeted him when he came,

"What took you so long? I thought you were ready!" He faced me again.

"Well, I was, but then I forgot I had to clean my room for this afternoon."

"That was supposed to be done last night." I rolled my eyes. He never got anything done on time. Well, except for his homework.

"Who's the new kid?"

"He's not new, he's been here for a while. He just moved to this neighborhood." The older boy nodded. He looked, familiar. Kind of like Aunt Skylor, except, a boy. He had strawberry blonde hair, and wore a yellow shirt. I was about to ask him a question, when the bus pulled up.

"Hey Jade, how's it going?" I sat next to my best friend.

"Nothing much, just bored. My dad is like, really boring and doesn't spend time with me that often."

"Mine spends a lot of time with me."

"Cool dude." It was silent for a while, until we got to school.

"See you 2nd hour."

"See ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tell me if you like this series so far, I really need to hear reviews XD! It honestly takes a while to get to the point, and I will make 2 POVs per chapter. Maybe 3 next one. After most of the characters are introduced, it will be getting to the point! (More exciting)**

 **Jade's POV**

As I walked into Ninjago Middle School, I noticed something. It was probably a person, with dark, with black, red, and purple clothing. It was only there for a second, and was gone in a few seconds, I shrugged it off, as it wasn't even there for five seconds. I kept walking into the school, and I ran off to my locker. While I was running, I tripped on a piece of lifted concrete. They should really improve this school. Brylie was opening her locker at the same time when I got there and she was next to me on the right. To the left of me was a trash can. She looked at me, frowning.

"Well, if it isn't the biggest loser on the whole track team. I was first, and you only got what, last?" She mocked, holding up her gold metal. I sighed, opening my locker.

"No, I didn't get last, I actually got third."

"Oh, yeah, third. Such a BIG accomplishment." She rolled her eyes, and stood with her hands on her hips, "Yeah, I'm gonna go, I don't want to be seen with such a BIG loser." She skipped away, walking to where her girlfriends were.

"By the way, you belong in that trash can, next to you!" She laughed and so did her posse. They walked away. I sighed, frowning at their immaturity. I got my books, and walked up to a seventh grade teacher's door, Mrs. Ebgerts. She was Amanda's Language Arts 2nd hour teacher. Every year, people from the eighth grade get to help out with a seventh grade class. I chose Mrs. Ebgerts because, well, she was my favorite teacher in seventh grade, and because I know Amanda had her. I waited until the bell rang, and all the kids came in. I recognised one kid. I think it was one of my Dad's friend's son. He looked like a ghost, and I wouldn't question him on that. It was so weird.

Mrs. Ebgerts looked up from her desk after taking roll call.

"Everyone is here, now it is time to take a partner for your next project. You can be in groups of two or three." The ghost boy walked over to a girl I knew too. She was Amanda's cousin, Charlotte. They hugged when he came over to her. Oh. They must be girlfriend and boyfriend. After the hour was over, everyone left. I only had to supervise and help answer questions. This is going to be an easy day. I smiled to myself.

 **Chase's POV**

When I walked into Mrs. Ebgerts' room, I noticed a girl, in the eighth grade, looking at me strangely. It didn't bother me, since I got looks like that all the time. She actually looked really familiar. I knew we would have a project today, because Mrs. Ebgerts was talking about it for weeks now, and how she said it would be our final, something at the end of the year where we take a test of something. I don't want to go to my eighth hour teacher, Mr. Integel, because we have to do math in that class and I'm horrible at math. He is also very rude and gives us a lot of homework.

"Everyone is here, now it is time to take a partner for your next project. You can be in groups of two or three." I walked to my girlfriend, Charlotte, and we hugged.

"So, who's the eighth grader?" Charlotte blinked,

"Oh, her, yeah she's my Mom and Dad's friend's daughter. Also my cousin's best friend."

"Oh, ok." The project was pretty easy, we had to make up a story that was 7 paragraphs long, and I have a vivid imagination. Charlotte wanted to do a story about some multi-colored ponies, while I wanted to have a family of blue cats, pink bunnies, and a walking, orange fish. She said my idea was too silly, and I said her idea was too "girly." Then I thought of something, maybe we could make it so that our parents, and Charlotte's Aunt and Uncle were ninja fighting crime. She said that it was a perfect idea and started laughing.

"That's a great idea, Chase. It's so unrealistic that it would be funny, and work! Good job!" We put our hands up for a high-five, with Charlotte giggling. We tried to high-five, but my hand phased through hers. She gave a nervous smile, and went to get a chromebook to type.

 _ **New Generations**_

As I walked home, I saw Mark walking, I ran up to him, and he looked at me.

"Hey, Chase."

"Hi, Mark. I wanted to ask you something after eighth hour, but I didn't have time to."

"Ok, what's up?"

"I saw a figure running across the school yard."

"What! You did too? Did he have black,-"

"purple, and red clothes?"

"Yeah! How did you see him?"

"I was walking to school."

"Same." I thought hard about what to do.

"Maybe on Monday we can see who that was if we wait long enough."

"Ok, meet me at 6:00, an hour before school starts. We can camp there." He smiled, maybe he could bring Charlotte with him. I'd love to be with her." I smiled and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, about last chapter. I can make what I want, so I chose Kai's daughter and Cole's son to date. After all, this is MY FANFICTION. I know you probably don't care, anyways. Did you see the MLP and TAWOG references? I LOVE references. Expect to see some in this one. Tell me which ones you saw in the reviews. (If you make one)**

 **Mark's POV**

I walked home, and I Iooked at my penthouse. Why was there a moving van? I ran, hoping for an answer. As I came up to the penthouse, my dad walked up to me.

"Hey kiddo, what brings you here? You're supposed to be at soccer practice."

"Oh no! I forgot about that," I ran a couple feet. I turned around."Why are you here though?"

"We're moving, and your Mother and I need to go to some weird place with anthropomorphic animals, so I need to leave fast."

"What?"

"The place is in another realm."

"Ok, that's still weird. I guess I won't go to soccer practice. By the time I get there it'll be too late." Autumn walked into view. She stood with her hands on her hips, talking to Mom. She was obviously mad about something. I stuck my tongue at her, I don't know why. Dad looked at me.

"Hey that wasn't very nice. Consider twice before being unkind."

"Ok, Dad," I looked at him. "Bye, see you in two weeks." He walked to our car, with Mom in it. I waved goodbye. I ran to where Autumn was pouting.

"What's up with you?"

"I've had a bad day. I got a F on my final." I suddenly felt bad about sticking my tongue at her. "By the way, I saw you sticking you tongue at me. Is there love in your heart?"

"Um, yes. I love you, Autumn. I really do. I don't know what came over me." I hugged her, and she smiled.

"I needed that." We quickly unembraced out of a hug.

"So, there isn't any real furniture, so we have to just sit on the floor for four hours."  
"That sounds boring."

"I know, but we have to stay there until Aunt Nya picks us up." I nodded, walking inside, up the elevator. I pressed _Floor 42._ I waited for a while till we got to the top of the elevator. I stepped inside. I had never seen or house so empty. I saw Charlotte, Chris, and Will sitting on the floor. Charlotte turned around.

"Hi Autumn. Hi Mark."

"Hi Charlotte," Autumn said, griping.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." Autumn walked over to where Charlotte was sitting, and sat down.

"Hey," Will and Chris looked at me,"I was thinking, since we're in this Penthouse, and we'll have nothing to do for the next four hours, we could just hang out with Nick since he's on the 39th floor."  
"Good Idea!" Charlotte and Chris said, but Will and Autumn just sat there.

"Well, I don't EXACTLY know him too much, so, I'm gonna stay here too."  
"Yeah me either," Autumn looked at Will, "and I'll stay with Will. We can do something fun, right Will?"

"Sure Autumn," Will frowned, "I guess we can." The rest of us went into the elevator and pressed _Floor 39._ We went down the three floors and came to a stop. The elevator doors opened.

 **Nick's POV**

I was in my room listening to "I Am Not a Robot" on my phone when I heard the elevator *ding*! He opened his door quietly, and walked out of his room he ran down the hallway, and onto the steps, where he walked to the lower level of his house. He saw three people, but he could not make out the faces, so he stayed hidden and zoomed in on his vision. He went back upstairs again, but this time through the stairs at the back of his penthouse apartment. He went to his Dad, which was sitting at his desk. He looked up.

"Hello, Nick."

"Hello, Father. I saw some people," I paused and looked around for any signs of life forms, "possibly kids, in our penthouse."  
"Oh really? Go downstairs to investigate." I nodded, and went on my way.

" _Nick!" "Nick!"_ I heard my name. I froze. They must know me, and the voices sound familiar, similar to my friends' voices. Then it hit me. I mentally slapped my face. It was Mark, Charlotte, and Chris. They were the only ones that came over, and the only ones who knew what floor I was on. I ran to where my Father was.

"I know who the people downstairs are! The people are Chris, Charlotte, and Mark!"

"Glad you figured it out. Go downstairs to your Mother and ask her to make some cookies for them. I can't do it right now. I think I have a virus in my system. I'm gonna go see Nya." Father stood up and walked to the door, and held it open so I could walk through. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and saw my Mother walking with cookies.

"Mother, why do you have cookies? Did you listen to my conversation with Father? If so, how did you make them so fast?"

"I have cookies to give them to your friends. Yes, I may have eavesdropped a little," She giggled, and put one hand on her hip, "and I made them so fast because I made them with my self-cookie maker. It makes it fast." She pointed to her abdomen, where the plates opened and there was an oven."

"I didn't know you had that!" She smiled, "Yes, I can." I walked over to where the triplets were, and they looked at me with delight.

"Finally! You came! We thought for sure you weren't home, and we'd have to just sit in our penthouse until Aunt Nya picked us up!" Charlotte exclaimed. Mother walked in, and had cookies.

"Yum! Cookies!" Chris smiled.

 _ **New Generations**_

The triplets walked into the direct elevator because it was time to go. When the elevator came to a stop, Father and Mrs. Nya came out with Father.

"Just a software problem-" She said a lot of other stuff I didn't know about and then she looked at the triplets.

"Oh, you guys are here. Where are the others?"  
"They're on our floor. We just came here so we wouldn't be bored like them." Mark laughed.

"Ok, we should get them too." Father turned to Nya.

"Thanks for diagnosing me." Nya smiled, "No problem."

The triplets walked over to the elevator and said goodbye.

"See ya."

 **No POV**

Nya went down the elevator with the siblings after she picked the other two up. They went in her van, and drove to her house. Two shadows were quietly watching them,

"Good. They're right where they need to be." Figure 1 said.

"So do we attack?" Figure 2 asked.  
"No, we wait. Quiet-ly." Figure 1 smiled evilly.

 **A/N: That was probably the longest chapter yet. XD I hope you enjoyed, that took me forever to write!**


	6. Update (News)

Okay everyone, I'm very sorry for the long wait on NG, but I will have to take a break. I have to go on a trip, and I will probably not be on for 3 weeks, so don't be worried. If I don't update in 1-3 days I will at least have done it once school starts in August for me. Again, I am very sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for only one person's POV. I just really wanted to update. I never had time to write a chapter since I had to go to Camp, and by the time I was done with that I was too worn out to write anything. Then I had to go to California. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Jason's POV**

I sat on my bed, waiting for Mom to come home. She said that she was picking someone up, but I wasn't sure who. She never told us. I sighed, she said it would take about 30 minutes. It's been almost 20 minutes now.

I rolled over onto my stomach, and leaned over to where my phone was sitting. I might as well just text some of my friends while I'm waiting. I'd already had a long day, and I didn't feel like doing anything active. I texted Jordan, my cousin's best friend and asked him how he's doing. I don't get to see him much, only in my Social Studies class, but we aren't really much of friends. I texted him now so I could get to know him better.

For the next 10 minutes, we talked about school, and then he started talking about his girlfriend. I zoned out of the conversation until I saw my phone time, 6:33. I said I had to go, hung up, and went on my way.

I walked down the steps of my house to the front entrance. Mom would be here at any time now.

I heard footsteps walking towards the door. Then, I heard key opening the door. Probably Mom. She finally opened the door as she stepped in the house. I looked behind her and saw my cousins, Mark, Charlotte, Will, Autumn and Chris.

"Hey," I said cheerfully, looking at them, "how's it going?"

"I'm good," Mark was the first to speak.

"Ok, what about the rest of you?" I frowned.

"Oh, well we're all okay." Autumn spoke for everyone while she through the front door.

"I'm tired!" Will started whining.

"Probably because your still a baby!" Chris laughed.

"Shut up! You're only one year older than me!"

"So? You aren't even a teenager yet!" Chris growled.

"Shut up! Both of you! You're both acting like whiny brats right now!" Autumn walked over to where they were standing, "So just be quiet, and don't talk to each other right now. You can apologize to each other later." Mom walked over.

"Autumn's right. You shouldn't be fighting, so until 8:00, you will be staying in your rooms. Jason, show them where their rooms are."

"Okay, Mom." I walked to Will was and told him to follow me as I turned around to walk up the stairs. I turned left once I got to the top of the stairs, and led him to a guest room next to my sister Amanda's room. "This is where you'll be staying." Will walked into his room and sighed.

"Today has been a long day."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said as I walked halfway down the stairs. I gestured for Chris to follow me, and he walked behind me on the way up. Once we got up I walked straight into a current colored room, with two twin sized beds. "This is your room, you'll be sharing with Mark. Pick a bed. I'm just gonna rest.' I walked out of the room into my royal blue room. I layed down on my bed and slept.


End file.
